


The bonds between us

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Can one drunken night of wicked grace drastically change a whole relationship ?





	1. Lyrium lies

**Author's Note:**

> So since I'm at college currently, I may not be able to do regular updates (even tough I'd like to). Another thing to note is that this is may first fan fic and I have mild dyslexia so there maybe some spelling mistakes.

**CHAPTER 1:** **Lyrium lies**

 

Varric was a sneaky bastard he had planned out a whole evening of Wicked grace, it was a much needed respite from the daily work of the inquisition it had been a tremendous task getting everybody together with everyone recovering from the strenuous work of creating a truce between Grand Duke Gaspard, Empress Celene and Ambassador Briala. It had only been a few days since the Inquisitor had returned with Sera, Dorian and Vivienne trailing through the gates of Skyhold on their mounts. Nobody had seen the man in question since then, it seemed only right for there to be a night where there was no inquisition, no back-breaking work and no worries, Varric could see it their eyes how sunken they had become full of weary and woe. He saw it most presently in Cullen and Maxwell  _no rest for the wicked_ he thought. Making his way to the tavern Varric walked over to the bar, where the resident bartender would spare his ear for the tired scout that wandered into the Herald's rest, "Cabot you grumpy ass I've got a favor to ask" the dwarf in question simply grunted in response, "Listen I'm having a little get together later on tonight and I'm wondering if we could have the rest of the tavern till then ?" Varric waited for the grunt of approval from Cabot but didn't receive one "What's in it for me Tethras ?" Cabot turned to Varric as he cleaned out one of the used tankards. "Hmmm let's see I could put your name down as a thanks when I...if I ever write a new novel or I could gave you the names of some good suppliers ya know to get the good stuff" Varric's brow raised slightly interested in Cabot's response, the other dwarf seemed deep in thought "Alright taverns yours till tomorrow and  **only** till tomorrow I'm sick of serving the same weak swill, what ever happened to asking for some good dwarven ale?". 

Walking out of the tavern Varric proudly strolled back to his place in the great hall, in his favorite nook the fireplace crackled from the new logs that had been placed there a few hours ago. He heard the distant sound of leather boots nearing in his direction, it wasn't until he turned around to see Maxwell leaning against the fireplace "You're up to something" Maxwell smirked, the long gash that ran down from his eye and curved down his cheek made his devilish smirk lopsided. "Me up to something now what ever gave you that idea my illustrious leader" Varric exclaimed arms raised at the accusation, "Well one reason Cabot just kicked everyone out of the tavern not long after you left, he claimed he had some relative visiting....Oh and another reason being is that you've had the smug grin plastered on your face since you left the tavern and came back here, so is there something I should know Tethras?" Maxwell shifted so that he was now directly in front of Varric who was seated at the opposite end of the small table. "Alright you got me, look ever since everyone came back from the winter palace they've been in a sour mood I mean Cass has been coped up in the blacksmiths dealing with all the divine stuff and then there's Curly seriously the man really needs a hobbie, I haven't seen him since coming back hes probably up to his eyeballs in reports but still I know I haven't exactly been pulling my weight around so I arranged for us all to have a night all to ourselves" Maxwell's eyes lit up the effort that Varric had put in, "Hey Varric thanks that's a nice sentiment I'm sure everyone will appreciate it, and for the record you've done more than enough to be honest we're all trying our best and that's all we really can do at the moment" Maxwell got out of the chair and patted Varric on the shoulder "So when should I wear my best, at this rate Josephine will have a fit if everything isn't right or if I'm not wearing the correct attire, that's what being a noble does to you I suppose its a good thing I've all but been disowned by mine". Varric smiled "I don't know spitfire if you're late then you'll miss the show and wear whatever the hell you want as long as it's not your birthday suite, and hey even though you may not have a blood family everyone here is looking at you like you are, to be honest if you think about it we're just one big dysfunctional family". Maxwell's scar tugged at his lip as he smirked again " Yeah guess so, by the way why do you call me spitfire I'm not a dragon, ya know what tell me later I don't want to spoil the surprise I should get going anyway, Josephine is going to kill me if I don't give her all these turned down marriage proposals so ciao I'll see later on tonight".

With that said and done Maxwell walked back to his quarters, each step he took up the the flight of stairs made him just want to collapse into his warm bed. When he finally reached the top of the stairs he was stopped. "Inquisitor" the voice said, Maxwell had enough of the scouts handing him more reports all he wanted to do was have a small power nap, he gritted his teeth and could feel the frustration flowing through him "Maker's breath I said no more reports!" he yelled and turned around he too see Cullen stood at the bottom of the stairs his mouth agape and slightly speechless since no one had ever heard Maxwell shout before, Cullen shuffled awkwardly his head hung down trying to avoid Maxwell's glowered gaze, the reports in his hand became crinkled as his grip on them tightened. 

"Sorry Max...I mean Inquisitor it's just that you requested I bring these to you once I filled them out, I can come back later if you'd like?" he said shyly

Maxwell realized how aggressive he sounded he looked at Cullen apologetically, the blond still shuffled his boots against the stone floor. "I'm sorry Commander I shouldn't of snapped at you like that, I'm not in a good way at the moment look why don't you come up, I could use the company and it looks like you could to" Maxwell hoped that he didn't sound like a complete ass, after all the Commander was just doing his job  _well done Max why are you such an ass today?_ he thought. Cullen stopped what he was doing and looked at Maxwell with a shy smile on his face, his signature scar pulling against his lip when he smirked. "I would like that, it seems like an age has passed since I left my office. As Cullen made his way up the stairs and into Maxwell's Quarters he placed the reports on the desk and walked over to the balcony where Maxwell stood admiring the view of the surrounding mountains. "So how are you Inquisitor nobody has seen you since we came back from Halamshiral?" Cullen inquired, he nervously scratch the back of his neck truth be told he was never good at small talk or conversations as a whole. Maxwell peered over his shoulder at Cullen  _how do I tell you that I'm taking the very thing I made you stop taking to save your sanity?_ "I erm I'm just dealing with some personal stuff you know the usual, marriage proposals to people I've never met or rather explicit smutty letters that would put Varric's romance novel to shame" they both laughed lightly, Maxwell got up from the railing and went over to where he kept his favorite wine "Where are my manners I invite in to my quarters for a chat and I haven't offered you a beverage, do you want some wine if so the best I can do is Antivan sip sip?" Cullen wasn't sure what he wanted in truth he just wanted to spend time with a dear friend and dare he say someone he was growing rather fond of, he blushed at the childish thought. "Sure why the heck not its been a while since I've had fine wine" he smiled when Maxwell looked at him and began to pour the wine into two wine glasses "Commander i should warn you there is  **nothing** fine about Antivan sip sip, the stuff is made for the very purpose to unwind and to stop being uptight I'm sure you know what I mean" Maxwell winked at Cullen as he handed him the wine glass "What ever do you mean Maxwell ?" Cullen tilted his head slightly in confusion "Are **you** calling me uptight or as Sera puts it do I have a stick up my arse ?" he bumped he shoulder against Maxwell's own, causing Maxwell's cheeks to blush, waiting for an answer Cullen tried again, missing his intended target Cullen nearly fell face first into the desk, Maxwell's quick reflexes kicked in he managed to grab Cullen's mantle, he pulled a little to hard in doing so Cullen had spilt his wine on Maxwell's white blouse. "Maker I'm so sorry I'm so clumsy today I know what came over me" Cullen began to mumble but was stopped by Maxwell's finger on his lips. He couldn't deny it some part of him some part of wished it was Maxwell's lips on his instead of the smooth pad of his finger. 

"Hush man don't worry about it I've too many to spare, do me a favor and throw this one in the basket at the end of the bed" he began to unbutton the stained blouse, Cullen couldn't help but stare back in he circle when he shared the barracks with other Templar's undressing in front of one another wasn't an issue, but this situation was entirely different. He was now staring at Maxwell's Adonis like chest, lean muscle covered his top half in the perfect amount Cullen noticed that Maxwell's torso was covered in vicious looking scars, some of them looked new. "I can tell you want to ask about them" Maxwell's voice snapped him out of his observations, "Sorry that was impolite of me, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Cullen darted his eyes around the room trying to not look at the now topless Maxwell who didn't seem to mind it one bit. 

"Mages" he simply said, walking over to his armor stand his hands gently running down his worn down Templar armor as much as he wanted to wear it the memories it brought were too much and he pull his hands away as though they'd been burnt.

"Pardon" Cullen said he didn't quite catch what Maxwell said, he went to stand beside Maxwell "I said I got the scars from went I was a Templar, the first one was from my first harrowing that would be this one here" he pointed to the long line on his face. "Oh I didn't know I'm sorry that it happened....Maxwell you know you can talk to me about stuff like that right?" he took his gloves off and took both of Maxwell's hands into his own and just held them so that Maxwell could pull back if he wanted to. "I lied to you" Maxwell said suddenly and blankly, the blond blinked perplexed by what Maxwell was speaking about, the darker haired man withdrew his hands from Cullen's ungloved hand "What ever do you mean Max?" concerned by the sudden change of mood Cullen took a step forward towards Maxwell. "Stay.Right.There" Maxwell commanded, he made a few quick strides over to his desk and began to dig around through one of the many drawers he took out box small box with intricate Chantry symbols. He slapped the box on to the desk with so much anger that he chipped the side of the mysterious box "You can come over now" Cullen did as he was told and walked over to Maxwell, he picked up the box and examined it "This is a lyrium kit....Max do you have it I thought you got rid of it" Maxwell laughed humorlessly "Well why do you think I've still got it?, I've got it because I'm taking it I just...every time I close my eyes or try to sleep I can hear the song it beckons me to just taste the blue it's all I think about now, ever since i started taking it again I feel what's the word...fulfilled I feel fulfilled". 

Stuck for words Cullen just embraced Maxwell tightly making sure he received the message "Why would even....Maxwell you showed me that I don't need to leashed to Chantry anymore all those times when I wanted to just give up and you reminded me what I'm fighting for, you give me a chance to prove to myself and others in my situation that we can push on, what I'm trying to say is that you don't need  **that**  to feel fulfilled not when there are people out there who care for you some more deeply than others....look how far we have come all thanks to you, it was all you" Cullen implored, he placed his thumb and forefinger under Maxwell's chin urging him to look into Cullen's golden eyes. He did so it was hard to not look away from the gleam in Maxwell's sage colored eyes, they seemed to draw him in closer. But yet again Maxwell reluctantly pulled away before anything could happen, it was probably for the best if anything were to happen Cullen wanted it to happen when they were both in the right frame of mind. 

"You should get going, Varric is having a meet up later at the herald's rest...Don't be late and thanks you've certainly given me a lot to think about" Maxwell walked to his dresser and picked up a new blouse, but didn't put it on he just threw it on the bed. Cullen didn't want to leave but he had to  _duty calls_ he thought "Well I suppose you're right so I'll see you and the others tonight then, I wonder what Varric has planned" he smiled at Maxwell and walked over to the darker haired man and hugged him one last time before making his way out Maxwell's quarters with a big smile on his face. 

Maxwell was left deep in thought about everything, his first task was to rid himself of the lyrium once and for all. Cullen was right it was his chance to start over to free himself from chains of the Templars, if Cullen could do it then so could he. Tonight was going to be a night of friendly talk and games, something Maxwell craved for desperately. 


	2. Promises, promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit closer

**Chapter 2** **: Promises, promises**

With only a few hours left till the game of wicked grace, Maxwell was in an awfully foul mood. He paced around his quarters, the man found himself stuck in a conundrum Maxwell wanted to look his best _keeping up appearances right so much for that_ he thought. He wondered over to his warobe and rummaged through the neatly fold clothes, not paying attention to the small piles of crumbled clothes falling out at the side of the warobe, Maxwell found what he was looking for he picked up and velvet waist decorated with golden embroidery and a soft velveteen inner layer, it was a present from Vivienne for helping gather the heart of a snowy wyvern.

He laid it out on the bed and began to look for a decent enough looking shirt, preferably one that wasn't crumbled and had wine stains on them. Maxwell smiled at the thought of Cullen being clumsy and spilling wine on his favorite shirt. He couldn't help thinking about the way Cullen hugged him tightly when he admitted to taking Lyrium again. Or the way Cullen's honey eyes seemed to glimmered with a small amount of desire when Maxwell took off his ruined top, the though itself caused him to blush profusely.

An hour had passed since Cullen left  Maxwell alone in his quarters, once he was back in his office he found a new and rather large pile of reports "Todaynis not my day" he muttered under his breath. He found himself deeply worried about Maxwell's health, Cullen knew the side effects of Lyrium all too well if Maxwell continued to take it who knows how it would effect his leadership and if anything was to whilst in the field because of the Lyrium he'd become resistant to any magic especially healing, Cullen tried to stop the cycle of worrying thoughts. Maxwell was strong when he wanted to be and sacrificed everything when the inquisition started, they both knew that.

 

Cullen had finshed filling out the reports, just when a migraine began to weed it's way into a moment of peace. He'd ran out of his elfroot potions, Cullen's usual method would be to go up in to his loft, fill the bassinet with lukewarm water and use a wet rag on his forehead. Except he forgot to fill the bassinet in the morning, he could probably grin and bare it for a while. Cullen just hoped that it wouldn't last all day and effect him later on. 

There was a knock at the front office door. Cullen mumbled his annoyance under this breath "Enter" Cullen uttered.

Maxwell opened the door and carefully closed it behind him, "Cul it's just me aright I came to see if you were still up for tonight" he inquired. He noticed the tension in Cullen's eyes and body, the slight reddeningof the blonds eyes and the way his jaw was tightly clenched. 

"Hey are you aright I mean you done look so good" Maxwell little bit concerned as he walked over to Cullen's desk. The older man was seated his chair and tried to avoid eye contact with the other presence in the room. Maxwell wondered over to the desk and knelt down so that he was face to face with Cullen.

"It's a migraine began not too long ago, but it's nothing I can't handle Max" his voice strained from trying to wait out the ache in his head, looking into Max's eyes he could see that the younger man wasn't fooled so easily. 

"Well is there anything I could do it make it easier for you, did you take something for it?" Maxwell asked. His knees were starting to ache so he sat on the edge of the desk instead. Cullen fiddled around with a quill "No I ran out of potions and forgot to restock this morning so I'll most likely wait it out as for  _making it better_ I wouldn't know where to begin" he replied, the ache in around his head seemed to have lessen slightly but I was still noticeable. 

"Hmmmm well what about one if my world class massages I've been told they're to die for but then again it couldve been a sarcastic response, I'm not to adept at sensing it" he tapped he fingers againist the wooden desk waiting for Cullen to reply. The blond became flushed at the thought of Maxwell's hand on his own body. 

"You...you don't have to, I mean it's a nice sentiment but I wouldn't want to make to feel obliged to do it" 

Maxwell leaned over a little bit making him and Cullen so close that they could kiss. "You misunderstand I want to" Maxwell's voice was slightly deeper and more huskier. A blush formed on Cullen's cheeks. 

"I...I would like that" 

 

 

 


End file.
